


「picture」f.yandere / f.reader

by ghostiie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Coffee Shops, Drinking to Cope, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Family Issues, Famous Reader, Fangirls, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Heavy Drinking, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Social Media, Social Media AU, Stalking, Suicide, Trans Female Character, Violence, instagram au, this is so messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiie/pseuds/ghostiie
Summary: "hey, you're famous, right? can I take a picture with you?"





	「picture」f.yandere / f.reader

**__**

**(_______)** ✔

     

****❤ **jessesucks, totallynotky, cholechoi, and 1,700 more**

**(_______) |** getting ready for a collab with @ _jessesucks_ and  _@totallynotky._ I had to go out & buy some makeup since mine is trash #notsponsored

_10 minutes ago_

**jessesucks** ✔  _thats some fancy ass makeup you thot_ 😒

**(_______)** ✔  _says the thot @jessesucks_

**totallynotky** ✔ _thot vs mega-thot_ 👀 @(_______)  _@jessesucks_

_view all 575 comments_

 

 

_-*-*-*-_

 

You scrolled through a few more comments before deciding to turn off your phone and do some finishing touches to your apartment. Jesse and Kyra were coming any minute and everything had to be perfect.

Your camera is working fine. Great lighting, you got all your makeup off your bed and on a table, and everything is clean.

 

Why are you freaking out so much? You did these types of videos with Jesse several times.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Your thoughts were interrupted by your phone.

 

_(1) New Messages_

Unlocking it, you read the text.

 

Byera 💚

**Hey ______! It's me your big titty goth gf**

**Jesse and I are gonna be running a bit late.**

**Sorry!**

_dw it's fine, my beautiful goth gf_

_what time do you think you'll come?_

**30 minutes at best.**

**I'll call you whenever we're at your complex**

**or text it depends.**

_okay cool_

**K love ya** ❤️

_*-*-*_

You felt an odd sense of relief. But what will you do now? You have 30 minutes to spare.

 

Maybe a trip to Moondollars will help. Putting on some flipflops and taking an umbrella, you took your key and locked your door.

 

As you went downstairs, your neighbor Jae waved to you with a handful of envelopes in her hand.

"Hey ______.Where're you off to?" she asked.

 

"Hey. I'm just goin' to Moondollars."

 

"Moondollars? Don't you have some collaboration with Jesse?"

 

"Yeah. He's just running late, so I decided to get some drinks for him on the way."

 

"Oh, how nice of you." Jae nodded and looked away. She tucked a strand of her light blue hair behind her ear and made direct eye contact with you.

 

"But... I'm having a little party on Wednesday. I'd... love for you to come."

 

"Party? Hmm..."

 

"I also have to tell you something, but that'll wait until the party."

 

"Aw, now I  _have_ to go. But if I'm free I'll definitely be there."

 

"Yes! I mean... alright. Cool. Bye." Jae fumbled with her mail, her porcelain white face turning into a light shade of red.

 

You couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked when she got flustered.

 

You shook off your thoughts, waved goodbye and continued walking.

 

_-*-*-*-_

 

"______, welcome back."

 

You were instantly greeted by one of the employees working at Moondollars. You closed your umbrella and took a seat on one of the stools where a barista came up to you, ready for an order.

 

"Hey _____. I saw the post you made. Is it some type of makeup challenge?" Stephanie, the barista asked you, resting her head on her hands and she tapped the table with her freshly manicured nails.

 

"Ha! As if I'd tell you. That'd be a spoiler."

 

"Aw, fair enough. So, what would you like?"

 

"The usual for me, and uh..." you tried to remember what Jesse and Kyra liked. It's been a while since you've hung out with Kyra, and Jesse hardly takes you out for coffee anymore.

... Your friendship really is falling to pieces.

 

"Uhm... Medium iced milk tea, sweetened..." you said, recalling the several times you saw the drink with Kyra. Didn't she have diabetes? No, that was someone else, right?

 

"And... a medium iced caramel macchiato?" your hesitation made your statement more into a question, but you could hardly remember Jesse's favorite hot drink.

Oh well. You'll cross your fingers and hope for the best.

 

"Alright. So I got _[size]_  [ _favorite drink]_ , a medium sweetened iced milk tea, aaannd... a medium iced caramel macchiato." Stephanie scribbled down your order on a pad and looked up at you.

 

"I'm guessing the other two are for Jesse and... Kayla?"

 

"Kyra." you corrected her. She rolled her light brown eyes.

 

"What type of name is Kyra? But I'll have that order as quick as possible."

 

"Thanks. How much will it be?" you asked as you reached into your wallet. Stephanie held out her hand and shook her head.

 

"No, no. On the house!"

 

"You sure? Won't your boss fire you or something?"

 

"Nah. You're basically famous, so it's fine. He won't mind. It's all about that exposure. Just be sure to give us a shoutout."

 

"You're amazing! Thank you so much." you beamed at her. Stephanie giggled, looking down at her hands.

 

"It's no problem. Uhm... I was hoping that we could hang out?"

 

"Yeah. Maybe Jesse and Ky could join us."

 

"Or... we could go out ourselves? Just the two of us...?"

 

"Sure. It's a date! I'll give you my number so we can arrange a time." 

 

"Awesome. I'll text you soon?"

 

"Mhm!"

 

Stephanie sighed in relief and walked off to attend to some other matters. You took out your phone and opened your social media.

 

Your intense scrolling was interrupted when someone tapped your shoulder. You looked up and saw two people. A guy and a girl who looked about the same age as you. Maybe a year younger?

 

"Hi! Are you ______?" the short, latina looking girl asked you.

 

"Yup. That's me."

 

"I told you!" she smirked at the taller guy with black hair and a man bun.

 

"Whatever. My girlfriend over here wants a picture with you." he nudged the girl towards you.

 

"Totally. I'd love to." you nodded.

 

"O-Okay!! I'm such a huge fan of yours and this is literally a dream come true!"

 

"I'll take a picture or whatever." her boyfriend offered. She excitedly gave him her phone, posed next to you, and smiled.

 

"Got it."

 

"Thank you so much! Can... I hug you?"

 

"Su—"

 

You barely finished a word before she quickly engulfed you in a bone-crushing hug. You quietly wheezed at her forcefulness, but return her hug.

After a few seconds too long of a hug, the girl hesitantly releases you.

 

"I'm never gonna wash these clothes ever again..." she mumbled. Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on her shoulder.

 

"Well, thank you for... taking a picture with... my girlfriend."

 

"It's fine, really! Anything for a fan."

 

"Adria!" she blurted out. You stared at her in confusion.

 

"My name. Is Adrianne. You can call me Adria. Please call me Adria!"

 

"Nice to meet you Adria, and your boyfriend is...?"

 

"Irrelevant. Don't pay attention to him."

 

He rolled his eyes. You couldn't help but laugh. Their relationship is so cute...

 

"Isaiah."

 

"Adria and Isaiah. It was really nice meeting you."

 

Stephanie came up with your orders. You grabbed them and turned back to the two.

 

"But I gotta go. Bye!" you nodded at them before grabbing your umbrella leaving the store.


End file.
